One More Time
by chipper-dip
Summary: Years after defeating Christy and the Triad, the Charmed Ones are called on One More Time
1. Chapter 1

"You can't be serious!" Piper said.

"We don't have a choice Piper, they need us" Paige replied.

"But Paige, it's been ten years! Why now?"

"I don't know why now; but I do know that we are still the Charmed Ones! We still have a duty to help innocents"

"Piper, Paige is right." Phoebe said. "As much as I hate to admit it we are the only ones that have the power to do this. Could you really sit by and do nothing while everything we've ever fought for is destroyed?" she continued.

"For crying out loud, I can't believe this is happening!" Piper stated.

"So you'll help?" Paige said hopefully.

"Do I really have a choice?" Piper asked sarcastically. "But I'm warning you, if I get killed, I'm so gonna haunt you forever!" she added hastily.

Phoebe couldn't help but chuckle at that statement and as soon as Piper noticed she added, "You too missy!" with a stern look and Phoebe quickly stopped laughing.

"OK, so what's the plan Paige?" Piper asked, "The sooner we get on with this, the sooner I get back to work."

"Well I haven't quite reached the plan stage yet. I figured you guys would help me out." Paige replied.

Piper and Phoebe exchanged an exasperated look.

"OK then, let's start at the beginning, what exactly do we know about this demon?" Phoebe said.

"Well, according to the Elders, it's the usual M.O.; demon wants to rule the underworld to take over our world and it thinks now is a good time to do it." Paige explained.

"Yeah; big deal! The underworld has been in disarray since we got rid of the triad. Every two bit demon from here to hell and back has been trying to take over the underworld. What's so different about this one?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, two things; one, this one may actually pull it off and two, this one is from the future." Paige said.

"And? We've dealt with demons from the future before!" Piper said.

"Yeah but this one's different. He knows everything about us including the fact that we are out of practice." Paige

"And technically we haven't dealt with a demon from the future; two warlocks and a phoenix but no demons!" Phoebe pointed out.

"Oh yeah, good point!" Piper said.

"So if this demon is from the future he won't be in the book of Shadows, will he?" Phoebe said.

"He might be, it's possible one of our ancestors dealt with him. Come to think of it, we may have already faced him." Piper said. "Only one way to find out. Ladies, shall we?" she continued rising from her seat in the sun room and heading towards the stairs. Phoebe and Paige quickly followed.

As they entered the attic, Piper said, "So what exactly am I looking for Paige?"

"The demon is called Brazilious and oddly enough, he prefers to kill using an athame!" Paige replied.

Piper got to the lectern where the Book of Shadows rested before the others and began to browse through it looking for the demon while Phoebe took a seat on an old couch and Paige rested against an old chest of drawers.

"Why the hell would a demon use an athame instead of the traditional energy ball?" Phoebe asked.

"Funny you ask that! According to the Elders, it uses an athame because energy balls cause too much damage to the victim and the kill passes too quickly. This sicko likes to make the victim suffer, enjoy the pain, that kind of thing!" Paige explained.

"OK, we have to get this thing quickly!" Phoebe said, clearly alarmed by what Paige had just told her.

"Well, I've found one reference to a demon called Brazilious but I doubt it's the one we are looking for." Piper informed her sisters.

"Why" Paige said as she walked over to join her sister at the lectern.

"Remember the source?" Piper asked.

"Which one?" Phoebe replied.

"The original!" Piper stated in a tone of voice that suggested she thought it was obvious which source she meant.

"I was only checking!" Phoebe said. "Who could forget that charming fellow? What about him?"

"It says here that Brazilious was the demon that scared his face in the battle that brought him to power!" Piper explained.

"Wait, didn't Zankou take the credit for that?" Paige asked.

"It would appear that Brazilious was one of Zankou's minions and actually caused the damage." Piper stated.

"OK, so why can't he be the one we are looking for?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, if he was that powerful, surely the source would have vanquished him or we would have run into him before now!" Piper said.

"Let me see that." Phoebe said as she made her way to the lectern and as she reached for the Book, she suddenly gasped as she was pulled into a premonition.

_There was a large stone wall covered in antediluvian writing and a male in his early thirties was standing in front of the wall. The male had jet black hair and was dressed in jeans and a black leather jacket and he appeared to be chanting as he had his head bowed, eyes closed and his lips were moving. The man then raised both arms in the air and he slowly changed form. He grew taller, his hair grew longer and his skin changed to a pale grey colour. He also grew a large set of silvery black wings from his back and two large horns from his forehead. When he had finished changing form, two beams of light were emitted from his hands and the wall began to disappear to reveal another version of the demon that appeared to be asleep._

When Phoebe's vision cleared she turned to her sisters and said, "I think I know why we haven't met Brazilious!"

"Why?" Paige asked.

"He hasn't freed himself from his prison yet." Phoebe stated

"Just what we need, a demon that frees himself from prison!" Piper said.

"Is there anything in here about how to vanquish him?" Paige asked as she began to read through the Book of Shadows.

"No, don't be silly, that would make things too easy!" Piper said. "I'm thinking that the best way to deal with this will be an upper level vanquishing potion with a vanquishing spell just in case!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Phoebe said. "Piper, you do the potion, I'll do the spell and Paige, you can check Magic School to see if there's anymore information on him there like a way to find him so that we can get a sample of his flesh for the potion!"

"OK, I'm off to the library, see you guys soon." Paige said as she disappeared in a flurry of blue of white lights.

"Are you ok honey?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"I'm fine; I just can't believe that I'm back making vanquishing potions after ten years!" Piper said sadly.

"There must be some small part of you that misses it? This is what we were born to do!" Phoebe said optimistically.

"I guess!" Piper replied after a few minutes of deep thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A short while later, Phoebe walked into the kitchen to find Piper slaving over a hot cauldron

A short while later, Phoebe walked into the kitchen to find Piper slaving over a hot cauldron. To someone who didn't know her, it appeared that she was randomly throwing things into the pot without paying any attention to the quantities but Phoebe knew better; she knew she was witnessing a master at work. Phoebe stood in the doorway for a few minutes with a smile on her face recollecting the many times she had seen Piper doing this before but she was snapped out of her thoughts by Piper saying,

"What are you smiling about?"

Phoebe chuckled and walked fully into the kitchen before saying,

"Oh, I dunno, it's just funny how easily we all fell into our old roles. It's like we never stopped doing this."

"I know what you mean" Piper responded, "I'm just glad that I kept the potion cupboard well stocked over the years!"

"Yeah, lucky us that you are such a worry wart!" Phoebe laughed.

"Hey!" Piper admonished her. "You should be grateful, it saved you going a shopping spree!" she teased.

Just as Phoebe was about to retaliate Paige orbed into the room,

"Hey you guys, how's it coming along?"

"Well, I have one fabulously worded vanquishing spell here!" Phoebe said with a smile clearly full off pride with her work.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your touch. What about you Piper? You enjoying cooking a potion instead of a gourmet meal?" Paige asked her eldest sister.

"Ha!" Piper stated, "Give me a gourmet meal any day! It's almost done though, just a few more minutes then all we need is the demon flesh. What did you find out at Magic School?"

"Ah nothing much, basically what was in the Book of Shadows, he worked for Zankou and disfigured the source. It did say that his power was control over the elements and apparently he was imprisoned by three witches that couldn't find a way to vanquish him so we could have our work cut out for us." Paige said.

"Phish Phosh! That was years ago and we _are_ supposed to be the strongest witches the world has ever known so how big of a challenge can one weather demon be?" Phoebe said flippantly.

"Don't be getting cocky Missy, Coop won't be to happy if you manage to get yourself killed!" Piper said.

"I'm not cocky at all; I'm just quietly confident!" Phoebe said defiantly.

"Last time you said that, I got my butt kicked and we all would've died if it weren't for your ex-husband becoming the Source of all Evil!" Piper said.

"Well! It all worked out for the best didn't it?" Phoebe huffed.

"Would ya listen to you two?" Paige said. "I play mom at home, don't have me doing it between you two as well!"

Piper and Phoebe both looked at Paige with raised eyebrows,

"Just remember who the baby sister is here!" Piper said and all three girls laughed.

"Did it say anything about who the three witches were?" Phoebe asked.

"Strangely, no, it was very vague in that respect." Paige replied.

"You really have to wonder why someone bothered to record the event without giving all the details!" Piper said.

"I know, witches in those days were so sloppy!" Phoebe said and again the three sisters laughed.

"Seriously though", Phoebe said "How are we going to find this demon?"

They all thought about it for a moment before Piper said,

"Paige, if the Elders wanted us to go after him, don't they have any idea where he is?"

"Piper! It's the Elders! Do they ever have anything usual to add? They tend to specialise in identifying problems and getting us to clear them up." Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Good point" Piper replied.

"How about we orb down to the underworld and see if we can find any leads?" Paige suggested.

"Well, it has been a while since I blew up a demon and I haven't really used my new powers to kill any!" Piper said.

"So we're going on a demon hunt?" Paige asked.

"I guess we are, I'm just going to ring Coop and tell him what's going on!" Phoebe said pulling her cellphone out of her pocket and walking out of the room.

"Guess I should let Leo know what's happening as well. He's got the kids at school with him; could you give me a lift Paige? You can pick me up there when you and Pheebs are ready." Piper said.

"Sure, no problem. Do you want me to finish the potion?" Paige asked.

"No, it's fine, the potion's done, just needs a bit of his flesh to finish it off!" Piper replied as she turned off the gas under the cauldron.

"OK, see you in a bit!" Paige said as she raised her hand towards Piper saying "Magic School" and Piper dissolved into orbs.

A short while later, Phoebe and Paige materialised in the great hall at Magic School and saw Piper and Leo standing talking near the hallway that opened into the hall.

"Hey sis, ya ready to go?" Paige called.

"Sure, just a sec!" Piper called back and went back to talking to Leo. It was obvious that the conversation was slightly heated.

"Guess he's not very happy about the whole demon hunt thing!" Paige whispered to Phoebe.

"Well, Coop wasn't exactly thrilled either!" Phoebe whispered back.

"Humph, Henry was fine with it!" Paige said.

"Of course he was; you've never stopped dealing with the Magical world! We did! It's a bit harder for them, to accept because they thought those days were over"

"Oh yeah, good point!" Paige admitted.

Just then Piper walked over and joined them,

"You girls ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, ready when you are." Paige said.

"Is Leo OK?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, he's fine, just a little worried is all! Come on, let's go." Piper said and grabbed hold of Paige's arm.

"Guess we are off to the underworld!" Paige said as she caused all three to disappear in the familiar blue and white lights.

_Some time later………………_

"Hold it right there bub" Piper shouted as she rounded the corner and gestured with both hands to freeze the fleeing demon in place.

"Why didn't you just do that earlier?" Paige asked as both she and Phoebe caught up to Piper.

"Whelll!" Piper said looking sheepish. "Didn't you enjoy the chase? Apparently it's a thrill!" she added sarcastically.

"Well I'm thrill free!" Paige said. "Bear in mind I do this a lot more than you these days!"

"Look, I've got three kids and I run two businesses! I haven't exactly got time to go to the gym so I need all the exercise I can get!" Piper replied.

Phoebe started laughing, "I guess you've done me a favour as well. With the new book, I've kinda been neglecting the gym!"

Piper laughed at that and said, "Ya see Paige, you're out voted!"

Paige couldn't help but smile at her sister's logic, "You two are unbelievable; this is serious!"

"Aw, we know it's serious but if we can improve our figures while we're doing it, who are we to argue?" Phoebe said.

Paige gave Phoebe an exasperated look as Piper started laughing then said, "Shall we just deal with this guy? I want to get home as soon as possible!"

"OK, since you're in such a hurry, you do the quizzing this time!" Piper said as she gestured with one hand towards the demon and caused his head to unfreeze.

"Witches! What have you done to me?" the demon roared.

"Oh calm down!" Paige said, "Just be thankful you haven't been vanquished yet!"

"I'm going to rip you apart Witch!" the demon replied.

"Whatever, but before you do that, can you answer a few questions?" Paige said sarcastically.

"You dare to mock me! I am Mort of the Vu-clux clan!" the demon snarled.

"Well nice to meet you Mort, I'm Paige of the Charmed Ones!" Paige said and she was rewarded with a look of terror on the demons face. Phoebe and Piper both giggled when they saw this.

"The……the……the charmed ones?" the demon stuttered.

"OK, now the introductions are over, can you tell me where can I find Brazilious?" Paige said.

If Paige thought the demon looked terrified when he realised he was dealing with the Charmed Ones, it was nothing to the look of terror she now saw on the demons face.

"I will never help you witch!" the demon declared.

"Well Mort how about we show you what refusing means!" Piper said as she gestured at him and demonstrated the control that she now had over her ability to influence the speed of molecules. The demons body began to violently vibrate and he screamed in pain and vibrated so fast that he shook himself free of the freeze and was thrown forcefully against the wall.

When the demon landed Piper gestured and again froze the demon in place but this time only his body froze while his head remained animated.

"There's a lot more where that came from!" Piper said, smirking at the demon.

Mort was breathing heavily in an attempt to recover from the pain that he had just suffered but he said, "You can torture me for eternity but I will never betray Brazilious!"

"Let's see about that" Piper said as she again raised her hands but Phoebe stopped her.

"You're wasting your time", Phoebe said, "I can feel his determination and his fear of Brazilious; he'll never talk."

"Aw drats!" Piper said as she continued the gesture and caused the demon to explode.

"Girls, I think we need a new plan! That's the sixth demon that we've tried and every one of them has been to terrified to say anything!" Paige said looking defeated.

"You're right!" Phoebe declared. "Let's head home to see if we can come up with a new plan!"

"Fine by me, the smell down here is really starting to get to me!" Piper said.

"OK, let's go!" Paige said holding both hands up, one towards each sister. Phoebe and Piper grabbed a hand each and all three orbed out of the underworld and back to the attic in the manor to work on a new plan.


End file.
